A Heart Never Forgets
by shockthewitch
Summary: SUMMARY
1. Default Chapter

INU-YASHA A HEART NEVER FORGETS  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
A lonesome girl with jet black hair and white skin walked down a street while a big black cloud poured heavy drops of water in her back, making it her burden. Though the cloud was cold and uncaring it was her blanket. It hid her from peering eyes and unwanted friends. No one could see that her face was filled with tears and not rain drops. While she faced the wet stone floor she held her hand tight in her chest. In her safe fist, a black marble necklace, that matched her hair, swayed with the harsh wind. She touched one of two fangs in the necklace and stopped in her tracks.  
  
A white ghost was slowly coming towards her. She didn't hesitate or run back. She stayed put in her place and let it come to her.  
  
The ghost cleared and showed it was actually a white dog with the shape of a wolf. Or was it a wolf? It paced towards her. It stopped and stared at her with mocking eyes. A malevolent smile spread in its face as it stuck its tongue out and breathed heavily.  
  
"What do you want?" She said with no sense of fear or happiness.  
  
"You know…" The wolf told her. His voice was so cold and casual. It showed no sadness for her but his empty soul was happy. "Everything is going well and you helped me…" The wolf made and evil smile and walked on in the same direction leaving her alone with ruthlessness by her right side.  
  
She sadly looked up at the clouds, her soaked hair sticking uncomfortably in her face. "Where are you? What happened? What have I done?" She asked at the one who was there a long time ago, the one who stayed by her right side, the one she had been ruthless to, in her last moments with him, the one who loved her…  
  
Chapter one: Memories

A white man covered with wolf's skin looked out into a city full of gloomy lights. It had been raining for a week non-stop. He had made it that way to give the green life hope of over taking the squared buildings. The city looked so ugly and naked in the morning, and imitated the stars in the night. He thought it was disgusting.  
  
"Go find her." He told someone.  
  
"Yes." A little boy with black hair and emotionless eyes stood up from in back of him and leaped swiftly to the dull-lighted city. He put a sword like metal in his back and disappeared in the darkness.  
  
"It has begun." He said to someone else.  
  
"You really think it will work?" A woman told him.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Naraku has kami powers." A little girl with snow skin and holding mirror close to her chest said.  
  
"Don't speak right now." He told both of them.  
  
The boy swiftly leaped from small building to small building. He quickly touched the stone street and started to run. People walking with umbrellas saw him without one and tried to offer it to him but he didn't stop or look back. He was in a hurry to find her.  
  
"Do you want some soup Kagome?" Her mother spoke to her from the back of a closed door.  
  
"No thanks." She took off her black sweater. And put it on her chair to dry. The rain hadn't stopped and everyone worried there might be a flood. Kagome didn't worry, not anymore. She got an album filled with pictures of friends she had met a long time ago. They were all happy making faces and one was taking his sword out to attack the camera. Kagome smiled. She had missed the moments when they had just defeated demons with no intention of getting rewarded. It was the past; it was more than she had ever hoped her. Her life then, was exciting and filled with danger. But… she was safe; she didn't need to worry because she had her shield in her right side. No matter what dangers she faced she had only escaped with a minor bruise. She didn't know it then, but those small bruises would soon turn on her and hurt her where it hurt most. For taking the protection of a hanyou and loving a hanyou she had to loose what was most important in her life.  
  
It happened and Kagome go over it. She lost more than what she could handle but she still had memories. Those were memories of hatred and love, memories of fear and braveness; they were memories that would never leave her sad heavy heart. In one part of her broken heart she wished she had never met them… but in the other, she so much wished to still be there.  
  
Kagome felt a familiar presence in her chest and gasped. Could it be? She threw her chair back and looked out the foggy window. She pushed the window to the side with so much force she almost shattered it to tiny pieces. The cold air caressed her face and hair letting in a soothing aroma or freshness. She looked down at the drowning grass and saw some movement near some trees. Someone was staring at her with so much concentration she could feel its lifeless eyes in her face.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked without fear. Indeed it wasn't what she felt but she still had a feeling it was someone she knew. "What do you want?" An arrow slashed next to her cheek leaving only a red mark. Some shreds of her hair slowly touched the floor. She quickly looked at the arrow which was stuck near a picture she had hung up in her wall. In its end there was a red piece of clothing. She turned around and could still feel the presence. "Dare to destroy that picture and I'll surely kill you." She told it. Then it was gone. Nothing but cold burning air could be felt.

sorry guys i updated this chapter again to fix some stuff. I accidentally updated the wrong one. Its the same thing as you can see. Thank you! Shock


	2. The Monk and the Flea

Chapter Two: The Monk and the Flea  
  
A chef walked out of his restaurant with a dish full of food, and disappeared to a dark alley. He opened an old metal door that was getting rustier everyday. He stopped next to a man who was lying in a couch and covered with warm looking bed sheets. He turned around showing his face and sat up. The room was filled with loneliness and coldness but when the chef came in the man could feel the warmth of his friendship.  
  
"Here you go." The chef sat next to the man. He stared at his ear piercings, pony tail, robe and sad black eyes.  
  
"I thank you." The sad faced man said.  
  
"Don't thank me. Just tell me. Why were you lying in the middle of the street?" The chef stared at the man's eyes. The man sadly shut his eyes and put the plate down.  
  
"I truly don't know." He faced the dirty ceiling and closed his eyes again. "All I know is that my nemesis is free and has done something to my friends."  
  
"What happened Miroku?" The chef sat more comfortably in the couch.  
  
Miroku didn't open his eyes but put his head down.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inu-Yasha watch out!" Miroku screamed at a boy with white hair dog ears and wearing a red kimono.  
  
"You don't stand a chance of ever doing that!" Inu-Yasha screamed at some monster, ignoring Miroku's warning. He jumped angrily and yelled at the top of his lungs ready to strike with his sword. "BAKUYUUHA!"  
  
"No!" Miroku heard a cold laugh and as Inu-Yasha attacked the enemy with his sword, a blinding white light filled the whole battle area.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Miroku?" The chef stood up and opened the door. He looked at the man and sighed. "You can leave any day you want. Oh." He got something out of his pocket and slowly paced to Miroku. "Take this bit of money. You might need it." He placed some odd paper with numbers in his palm. "It is money. You might need to use it to buy food or something." He smiled. "There aren't much people who will give free food. Just find your friends and you'll be fine." He turned around and walked out.  
  
"Chef." Miroku called after him. The chef came back but didn't step in the room. "I can't thank you enough."  
  
"Don't worry. You can also come here any time you like. I might actually make it a much better place to sleep. I could use it for rent." He looked around the room and walked out. "Good-bye!"  
  
Miroku stood up and walked to get a golden staff with rings, which was placed in the cleanest wall. He sighed and walked out the room closing the door behind him, hoping he might not need to come back. It was strange to be in a world were people didn't worry about youkai or mononokes. Everyone seemed to be in their own little worlds worrying about their children and groceries. He thought it was such a shame that they can't experience the great gift of magic from the past.  
  
Even though it was more dangerous in the late times he still wished to be back in his home. His home was where all his friends were and his enemies too. It seemed hard to communicate with the people from the future.  
  
"Houshi!"  
  
Miroku stopped walking. He thought he had just heard a tiny voice call his name.  
  
"Houshi!"  
  
Miroku turned around to see who it was, but there was no one there. He scratched his head with frustration and kept on walking.  
  
"Houshi!"  
  
There it was again. He gripped his staff tight and was about to yell at who ever it was, when a tiny ball fell on his nose. Two big eyes stared at him with intense happiness and tears in its running down its face.  
  
"Myoga-jichan!" Miroku smiled. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh Miroku I was lost! It is so horrible here! There are monsters who don't understand what I say and I can't find Inu-Yasha-sama anywhere!"  
  
"At least we found each other. This means we might be closer to everyone else as we thought."  
  
"Y-you mean to say that Sango-chan or Shippo isn't with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Myoga's eyes filled with tears and started to cry desperately for Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo.  
  
"Where are they?" He stopped crying abruptly and sniffed the air.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's going to rain."  
  
"Do you have any idea where Kagome might be?" Miroku sighed. "She is from this era isn't she?"  
  
"Yes. I might catch her sense somewhere. Come on Miroku. Let's find them!" A woman with a red dress, blond hair, blue eyes, and rose red lips passed by him leaving a beautiful aroma in the air around Miroku. He grasped the woman's wrist and smiled at her. She stared at him with a disgusted face though.  
  
"Excuse me lady, but can you—"  
  
"No time for having children!" Myoga yelled in his ear. Apparently the woman heard and slapped Miroku in the face. She pulled his hand off her wrist and walked on faster than before.  
  
"…" Miroku stared at the woman sadly.  
  
"Eh… I didn't r-really mean…"  
  
"It's ok Myoga. Let's go." He looked at his left and his right continually.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I expect you to know more since you've been to more places than me." He looked at the little Myoga in his shoulder.  
  
"Eh… Well… These streets all look the same to me. I have no idea where I last came from."  
  
"I got an idea. Kagome lives in a shrine right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I will ask the nice chef if there is a shrine near by."  
  
"Very smart thinking houshi!" Myoga cheered. Miroku walked into the restaurant and spotted the chef in the back of the kitchen.  
  
"Chef!" Miroku called.  
  
"Ah Miroku! I thought you had left!" The chef came quickly and smiled at Miroku.  
  
"I need your help once more."  
  
"Anything for a houshi." The chef smiled. Myoga scoffed quietly. Miroku then placed his hand over Myoga and started to squish him.  
  
"Do you happen to know if there is a shrine near by?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Uh… Why yes. The only shrine here is owned by the Higurashi family." He looked worried. "Is it the one you are looking for?"  
  
"Yes!" Miroku said happily. "I have a friend who lives there! Where is it?"  
  
"Well it is not that easy to spot. There is a giant tree next to it though. So just go up that mountain (He pointed at a mountain out of the window) and find the biggest tree there. It is quite easy to think of it." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you so very much!" Miroku ran out of the restaurant and went to the direction that the chef had given him.  
  
"Is that so?" The man in the white animal skin said to the boy. "Go and stop them from reaching it."  
  
"Yes." The boy turned around to leave.  
  
"Kohaku."  
  
"Yes." He stopped in his place.  
  
"Do what you want to them but don't kill them… yet." He said coldly. The boy who in fact was Kohaku made one nod and left.  
  
so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I won't bring up Inu-Yasha in a short while, but please review and you might see what happens to Inu-Yasha faster than you think! 


	3. Hope

Inu-yasha will be here soon so please wait a for this and the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Three: Hope  
  
"Kirara!" A girl with a long pony tail, pink eye shadow, odd outfit and a boomerang in her back was yelling constantly for her lost pet. Tears ran down her tired face as she dropped her knees to the floor. People stared at her but didn't mind to help her. One boy with black hair and dark kind eyes thought this was a cold thing to do. He quickly got out of his hard seat and ran out the coffee shop he was just in.  
  
"Are you alright lady?" He carefully put his palm on her shoulder. She looked up at the boy and called for help without needing to speak. Her eyes were so lonely and lost it made his heart sink.  
  
"I'm looking for my friends." She sobbed.  
  
"I'll help you find them." He smiled benevolently. "What's your name?"  
  
"Sango." She sobbed quietly.  
  
"Come on. Tell me who we are looking for and I'll start searching with you."  
  
"I'm looking for my friends called Kirara, Miroku, Kagome, and Inu-Yasha." She put her hand in her heart. "But something tells me I should be more worried about one than the others. I called their names continually but none of them seem to be near." She closed her eyes slowly and more silent tears slid down her soft face.  
  
"How did you get lost here?" He kneeled in front of her.  
  
"All I remember is a white flash and I woke up in a forest with children playing in it. They looked at me with worried faces but when they saw I was ok they started playing in metal shapes again." The boy laughed. "What's so funny?" She yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry Sango but the only forest is up there. The forest you are talking about was a park. It is designed for children to play in." The boy told her. She apparently came from a far away place that didn't have much civilization.  
  
"Oh…" She looked at the mountains. "So can you help me search for them?"  
  
"I already told you. I will do anything to see your smile." He touched her hand softly. In that moment exactly Sango saw a kind non-perverted Miroku with soft caring eyes, take place of the boy. She could see his smile and care for her. Sango rapidly stood up and backed away. "What's wrong?" He stood up and stared at her scared face.  
  
"N-nothing it's just I'm scared."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." His ears reddened.  
  
"It's not your fault." She looked at the mountains, now her face was showing determination and no proof of pain in her face, but it still looked like it needed someone to be by her side. "With your help, I know I will find my friends. We are still in Japan right?"  
  
"Of course." He smiled. "I've never left Japan."  
  
"Where do we start looking?" She looked at the boy's mellow face. "Tell me your name first."  
  
"Oh, my name is Rey." He smiled. "First we start by asking people if they've seen your friends. If you don't have pictures you describe how they look."  
  
"Ok." She nodded.  
  
They spent their last few hours of daylight asking people if they have seen their friends without stopping for breaks. Rey seemed tired but he told her they would stop until she was the one who was tired. He thought it would be soon since she was caring a giant boomerang in her back. Unfortunately she didn't get tired; she was stronger than he thought. He sighed every time their answers turned out to be "no", which meant more walking. Then Sango sadly sat down on a bench and put her head down. Rey dropped next to her with exhaustion and sighed heavily.  
  
"Man my feet are killing me." He said with his tongue almost sticking out. They both sat in the bench for a few minutes taking in the fresh air that wanted to be friendly but couldn't reach Sango. She stared at the mountains thinking of something from the past. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"About when I was last with my friends." She said slowly.  
  
"What happened?" He picked up his dropped head and looked at Sango gravely.  
  
"We were fighting this evil guy who wanted to rule the world and everything was going wrong. It began when two of my friends were fighting. It was usual as always but as the fight went on there was something wrong. As we listened closely there was something strange in his voice…"  
  
"Who's voice?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha was worried but she wouldn't listen."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Then everything darkened, the sky, the forest the water got colder. Everything was feeling what he was feeling…"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled. Inu-Yasha was sent down to the ground crashing really hard, face first.  
  
"Look!" A little boy with a bushy tail, cried and pointed at the sky. Everyone saw the white pillow like clouds turning to a cold foggy black faster than any cloud had changed. Inu-Yasha straightened up and leaped to the forest without saying a word.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"We found him fighting with him but when we all arrived it was too late. Miroku tried to stop him but the white light blinded us and I woke up in this place alone." She looked at her boomerang. "The last words he said don't seem to leave my mind for some reason."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said: 'You don't stand a chance of ever doing that.'"  
  
"Wonder what he meant." Rey looked up at the stars. Sango did too and saw how there was less stars to be seen here than in the past. She sighed. Even the stars seemed to be sad. Everything around her appeared to feel what she was feeling, too. The sky wouldn't stop crying, the stars faded with sadness, the trees shortened with the pressure of the pain, the grass stopped growing softly with emptiness, and the wind blew harshly with anger. Nothing was going right and everything around her was dying. "Let's eat some dinner." Rey stretched and yawned.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She stared at the empty grass.  
  
"Come on." Rey looked at her face. "You haven't eaten anything all day." He got out of the bench and pulled her up. Sango smiled and followed him to a small restaurant.  
  
"This is really good, but I know someone who does it better." Sango smiled as she ate with fake happiness.  
  
"Really?" He smiled back. "Then you should introduce me to this person."  
  
"I will once I find her."  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Rey asked her.  
  
"No." She said concentrated on her food.  
  
"You could stay with me."  
  
"Oh no! I have caused enough trouble already." She stared at Rey with worried eyes.  
  
"Don't worry! No one will mind."  
  
"And to think," A chef popped up next to their table out of nowhere and made Rey jump; "I was going to paint and fix the room today."  
  
"Sorry?" Rey stared at the chef in confusion.  
  
"I was going to fix the room so I can rent it. There seems to be a lot of people who don't have a place to stay."  
  
"Really." Rey said. "Who has been using your room?" he asked  
  
"Why, a young man." He smiled. "His name was…" He paused. "What was his name?" He scratched his head. "I have a bad memory. I'll bring you something hot to drink and I might recall what his name was. The drink's on me." He turned around to leave. "For some strange reason I feel like giving today." He said to himself. Sango and Rey stared at each other.  
  
"Do you thing it might be one of your friends?" Rey whispered.  
  
"I learned to never give up hope." She looked out of the restaurant's window. "I have gone through a lot and learned that no matter how bad things get there is always hope, even if you can't see it."  
  
"Wow…" Rey stared at her with admiration. "Never give up hope." He smiled.  
  
"But I also learned not to get too excited. It might not be any of my friends."  
  
"Ah yes!" the chef yelled at them from the kitchen. "The man's name was Miroku!" Sango gasped.  
  
"Where did he leave to?" Sango yelled back.  
  
"Up that mountain on your left."  
  
"Thank you!" She stood up, grabbed her boomerang and ran out the door.  
  
"Wait! You forgot your coffee!" The chef came running out.  
  
"I'll take it! Thank you!" Rey dropped some money in the chef's apron took the cups of tea and ran after her new friend.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
